Our Little Angel, Our Heart
by ShadowKissedLover
Summary: A continuation of "Our Daughter, Our Little Angel." I was so captivated by it that I couldn't stand the abrupt ending, so I decided I would pick up where Tas left off. It's my first time writing fanfiction, so I would love to hear from y'all. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the overall storyline. All characters except Scarlett and Kady belong to Richelle Mead.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 _Ahh I am pretty nervous about my first fanfiction! I would really love to hear from you guys! I really hope you guys enjoy it and I'll be posting the next chapter in a few days. I'm just finishing it up and i hope you guys are excited for it!_

* * *

Chapter 32

Rose POV:

My mind is racing, my heart is pounding as I frantically look for Kady inside of the wedding reception. I could see Dimitri joining me out of the corner of my eye, he had been slowed down by a Strigoi that seemed to come out of nowhere. Where the hell had these Strigoi come from, we enforced the wards every other day. I was gonna chew someone's ass out for this! But there was no time to worry about that now, all I knew was I had to protect Kady and Lissa.

"KADY! LISSA!" I yelled as I made my way through, taking any Strigoi who came my way. I saw Lissa next to Mia in the middle of the reception as Christian tried to protect them as some Strigoi grew closer. I ran towards them, I caught Christian's eye and gave him a knowing look. All of a sudden the Strigoi caught on fire, I began staking the Strigoi on my left and caught sight of Dimitri staking the ones to my right.

As I finished staking the last Strigoi, I turned to Lissa.

"Where is Katy?!" I asked frantically, staring into her emerald green eyes.

She looked astounded as her eyes widened.

"I don't know! I thought she was with you and Dimitri!" She said as desperately looked for Kady, she began to sob.

"Don't cry, we'll find her!" I said as I tried to convince myself.

"I need you to be strong. I. Need. You." I said as scanned the room for Katy.

All of a sudden two Strigoi came lunging at us, I swiftly turned around with my stake in hand. I charged at them with all the force that my body could allow. I delivered an uppercut punch that caught one of the Strigoi by surprise. Allowing me the opening i needed to stake him through the heart. As I turned my attention to the other Strigoi, I saw Dimitri staking him.

"We need to find her Dimitri" I said as I scanned the room once more.

'I know" he said.

I began to notice the last of the battles. Eddie and Abe were finishing up a Strigoi as Christian and Scarlett were setting two of them on fire. I searched to see if more Strigoi were coming but I couldn't see any coming through. I still kept my guard up as I moved through the reception, trying to grab a glimpse of Kady.

Maybe she took cover and was hiding somewhere in here, I thought. I saw Dimitri searching as I was and all of a sudden a hand grabbed my shoulder. I swiftly turned around, ready to punch. When I saw Eddie.

"What the hell! I almost knocked you out!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry.." said Eddie apologetic.

"I just came to tell you that all the visible Strigoi are down and that we are activating code 32" he said as he tried to catch his breathe.

I nodded.

"Gather the hurt and get to safety. Make sure Lissa and the others stay safe." I ordered.

"What about..you?" Eddie asked cautiously as concern filled his face.

"I need to find Kady and i'm not risking anyone else life" I said with somewhat of an authoritative tone.

"We need to find Kady" added Dimitri in a somewhat offended tone.

Only ten minutes ago did Dimitri learn that he was Katy biological father and I will never forget the way he reacted when he learned the truth.

"We're coming Rose." said Lissa with a fierce tone as she brought me back from my second long thought.

"No you're not Lissa, I can't worry about protecting you too and I don't have time to argue." I said in a half commanding voice.

"But-" Lissa said before I cut her off

"Either way, you need to heal the hurt." I said.

Lissa looked down knowing I was right. All of a sudden I heard a 'bark' and raced towards it, hoping Kady was with Harley. Dimitri ran right behind me as I set eyes on Harley.

"Oh my god..." I whispered as I saw the wounds on Harley. I frantically searched for Kady to appear.

Lissa ran over to my side to heal him. I looked at the direction he came from and saw a shadowy figure in the distance. I began to run towards it, stunning everyone but Dimitri. I could hear his footsteps not too far behind me as I quickened my pace. All I knew was I need to get to Kady, I needed to protect her.

As I grew closer, I noticed a small body on the sandy ground and recognized as Kady. I ran to her but a Strigoi-like figure got to her first. I clenched my teeth.

"Well, well.. It looks like mommy dearest has come to play-" said the Strigoi in a sinister voice, then looked behind me.

"Oh I stand corrected, it looks like daddy has come to play too" he continued to say as he looked at Kady's body slumped over his arm.

"Let her go you bastard! When I get to you-" I yelled enraged.

Dimitri suddenly grabbed my arm to hold me back, cutting me off which only enraged me more. As I observed this Strigoi, I noticed that he looked old but it was obvious that he was a moroi before the was turned. His voice broke my train of thought.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really shouldn't make empty threats dear. Why promise such a thing to a child." He said in a chilling voice.

I glared at him as I pulled my arm from Dimitri's grip and took a few steps forward.

"Who are you? What do you want with Kady?" I said as viciously as possible.

The Strigoi rolled his eyes in annoyance before he began to speak again.

"My name is Nathan and you could say I'm the ringleader of this little circus.." he said as he moved his finger around in a circle with a smirk on his face.

"and as for your other question, well nothing. Well that's not entirely true, Kady was more of a snack. Well a delicious snack if I do say so myself." He said with a grin.

"You Bastard!" I yelled, I couldn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth.

"Now, now. Don't you want to hear the rest of my answer?-" he said in a smirking voice as he waited somewhat patiently.

I narrowed my eyes, ready to attack him as he continued.

"Honestly, you really should be blaming yourself and well your baby daddy for getting her into this mess.." he said in a calm yet obnoxious voice as he glanced at Kady.

Cautiously keeping an eye on them was the ever so silent Dimitri as I slowly continued to close the distance between me and Nathan.

"What do you mean?" i asked angrily as i started to lose my patience.

Nathan took a few steps forward, closing the distance more and suddenly stopped.

"I'll tell you what I mean, the only condition is you have to come closer so I can whisper it in your ear.." he said with a sinister smile.

Without a second thought.

"Only if you let Kady go first and let her go with Dimitri, _Safely._ I promise that I won't run." I said firmly.

"Rose-" said Dimitri before Nathan cut him off.

"Of course dear! It is you we want more anyway.." he smiled widely.

"Rose-" said with what seemed like a hint of worry but I told myself that it was for Kady sake.

I turned to Dimitri with a harden look on my face as I braced myself for what I was about to say.

"Dimitri stop! Just take care of Kady, okay? That is all I ask." I said in a commanding voice as my heart dropped even more than I thought possible.

I turned back around to face Nathan and whatever he had planned. I have to make sure my little angel is safe and I know her father will take care of her, no matter what. As I creeped closer to Nathan to grab Kady, I noticed that she started to wake up with a droggy look on her face.

As she widened her eyes and looked towards me.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me! I'm scared.." She pleaded.

Her eyes full of fear because of me.

"I know angel, mommy promises that she'll get you out of this" I said as I tried to hold back my tears from her gut wrenching plea.

"Don't worry princess" said Dimitri from a far.

I hurried to her side and slowly grabbed her from Nathan's reluctant arm but before I fully had her. Nathan looked me straight in the eye.

"Remember our deal.. One wrong move and your little girl really will be an angel." he said with a chilling voice.


	2. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

I recently got some questions on where the previous chapters are and they can be found under the title "Our Daughter Our Little Angel." If you go to my profile, you can find it under my favorite stories or here is the link s/5954943/1/

I am simple picking up where Tas left off and I hope I can do justice to the AMAZING storyline she has created.

I would really appreciate reviews or comments, your opinions matter. I know Tas has a big fan base and I by no means will ever replace her or her amazing writing. I really hope y'all enjoy this continuation.

Love,

Si


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N_

 _Holy Canoli!_

 _Thank you so much for the kind words, I am so ecstatic that people are liking the story so far. I have been working hard on the next chapter and the following ones, I hope y'all are excited. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 33

"I haven't forgotten" I hissed as pulled Kady towards me.

 _Over my dead body would anything happen to my angel, I would rather die than let anyone ever hurt her again._

As Kady clung onto my neck, I embraced her tightly knowing this might be the last time I ever hold her. I felt uncontrollable tears come down my cheeks as I slowly made my way back to Dimitri.

"Why are you crying mommy?" she asked so innocently as she raised her little hand to tenderly wipe the tears away from my right cheek.

"Oh my little angel, don't worry. Just remember that mommy will always love you, okay? And promise me that you will behave and listen to daddy." I said in a tender tone.

"Okay, mommy and I promise that I will listen to daddy." she said in the most angelic voice.

"I love you with all my heart Kady, you are the best thing that ever happened to me" I gently whispered as we approached Dimitri.

"I love you with all my heart too mommy, so does daddy." she said wholeheartedly as I put her into Dimitri's arms.

"Daddy!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

I tried to hold my tears back as I knew that this might be the last time I would see the two loves of my life.

"Rose you don't have to do this, think about Kady" he said fiercely as his russian accent became apparent.

"I am Dimitri! How dare you say that?!" I said angrily.

"No you're not! You are punishing yourself! That's why you are doing this stupidity!" He said with as much anger and fierceness as I had.

My eyes filled with anger, no fury over what Dimitri accused me of!

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs with fumes coming out my ears.

I stared Dimitri straight in the eye.

"How dare you accused me of that?! I am just protecting Kady!" I yelled but not as forcefully as before.

"HOW?! BY LEAVING HER MOTHERLESS!?" he said in an anger fury, clenching his fists as he held Kady.

My mouth was wide open, shocked by his words. I was still pondering his words as I studied his harsh face. I looked into his eyes and sensed, no I saw hurt behind his deep brown eyes.

"Do you hear yourself Rose?!" He said in a frustrated voice as pointed at his ears.

I ignored his last question then I hardened my face again and in my coldest voice.

"Dimitri. I am doing this for Kady to protect her and I don't care what you think. As long as she is safe, I am happy. No matter what happens to me." I said with no hint of emotion towards him.

"Either way neither of you need me" I said as I began turning around.

Just before I fully walked away from the loves of my life, I looked at them one last time as tears came down my cheeks again.

"Go Dimitri." I said quietly but loud enough to hear me.

"I can't leave you Rose" he said in a stern voice.

"Yes you can Dimitri, you hate me remember?" I said harshly.

I could see the sting of pain that came from my words across his face even as he tried to hide it behind his guardian mask.

"GO DIMITRI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I pointing towards the tent.

Dimitri was bit stunned but slowly started heading over to it. Kady would be safe there from Nathan and other Strigoi that could be looming.

"Mommy.." whimpered my sweet angel as she stared back at me, full of confusion.

I turned away to avoid her eyes or maybe I just didn't want her to see me broken.

I started to walk back towards Nathan, who had a smirk across his face. I swear if I had a chance to smack it off his damn face, I would take it.

 _If I was gonna die, I would go down Rose Hathaway-style._

Lissa POV:

"I hope Rose is okay, she was a mess before she took off. God, Kady needs to be okay or Rose will lose it" I said nervously to Christian as I continued to heal people.

"Rose knows how to take care of herself Liss and Dimitri is with her. Kady is strong just like her mom and honestly I'm more scared for the Strigoi than I am for Rose. They don't know the hell they just put themselves in" he said as he tried to calm my nerves.

"Why must you try and be funny at time like this Christian?" I said a bit taken back, putting my face in my hands.

I looked down at the floor in shock of how he could be so calm, especially at time like this..

I _love this man to the moon and back but sometimes he could say some really stupid things._

"I was just trying to help Liss" he said sheepishly.

I sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry" I said apologetically.

"I'm just worried about Kady and Rose, I just want them to be safe" I said as I tried to hold my tears back.

Christian wrapped his arms around me, well more like my belly.

"Too much stress is bad for the baby, remember? And Rose would kill me if anything happened to you or the baby" he said near my ear as he tried to calm me down again.

"You're right. Rose would think it is her fault." I said with a sigh, wondering what was happening.

I winced all of a sudden.

"Lissa what's wrong?" asked Christian with concern.

I wasn't able to respond right away.

"It's the darkness.." I said in a bit of pain as Christian grabbed my hand to lend me his strength as I turned towards him.

I usually did a good job on controlling the darkness but it has been years since the darkness felt this powerful. I tried to fight it for control, I would be no good to anyone if it won.

 _It wouldn't be good for my baby, I had to fight it_.

I gasped in astonishment.

I felt all the darkness from me rapidly fade away, my eyes widened.

 _Why was the darkness gone all of a sudden_?

 _...Rose!_

"Oh no!" I yelped.

"What happened?" asked Christian frantically.

I trembled, not looking Christian in the eye.

 _I knew what could happen, what could happen to my best friend.._

"Ros..e, she.. took all the darkness I had.." I shakily said as Christian held me in his arms.

"She knows it's too much, she'll go mad if I don't heal it out of her." I said with concern as I pulled back to look at him.

"She would never take that much… I said with a brief pause as I came to a revelation.

"Unless she need it.." said Christian as if he knew what I was thinking.

"The darkness could make her as strong as a Strigoi" I said cautiously as I stared into the darkness looming outside the tent.

My eyes widened at the chilling thought, my mind started to race.

"What happened to her… What happened to Kady..." I whispered gently as I tighten my grip on Christian arm.

Rose POV:

As I got closer to Nathan I started to notice that something wasn't right, the look in Nathan's face sent a chill up my spine. It's not like i ever really trusted Nathan but I wanted to give Dimitri his best shot at getting Kady to safety.

I would _kill anyone_ who tried to intervene with that shot, my angel deserved to be happy.

"Nathan! I hope you aren't planning to break our little deal" I said in a cool yet intimidating voice as I pointed back and forth with my finger.

"I wouldn't dream of it darling, what would be the fun in that.." he said calmly with a wicked smile.

It was almost too calmly, how he answer and I was now more worried for my loves safety. I need to make a move soon but I wasn't sure if there were other Strigoi nearby and I needed Dimitri to make it to the tent safely with our angel.

I suddenly saw two Strigoi pop out of the ocean and run towards Dimitri.

"We had a deal Nathan!" I said in rage.

"Sorry darling, I couldn't simply let your baby daddy or your angel go. I mean, honestly did you really think I would let them go?" he said with a wicked laugh.

I turned towards Dimitri, knowing I had to warn him some way.

"DIMITRI RUN! IT IS A TRAP" I yelled at the top of my lungs before I turned to battle Nathan.

I narrowed my eyes.

 _He was NOT going to touch my daughter again or Dimitri, he would die before that._

 _I would win even if it cost me my life._

I knew Lissa had already been healing people as much as she could and I could already feel the toll it had on her. I could feel the strength of the darkness through the bond.

 _I knew what I had to do._

I let the darkness from Lissa, from the spirit seep into me. I fully knew the monster I would become… but I didn't care at this point if it meant everyone I loved was safe.

* * *

 _I hope y'all are excited for the showdown between Nathan and Rose!_

 _What did you guys think? I would love to hear more from y'all!_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N_

 _I never realized how hard intense fight scene are to write, I literally could see the fight in my head but to try to describe it correctly was brutal. This was definitely my toughest chapter to write but I still hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 34

Dimitri POV:

I heard Rose scream something and I turned to check on her, worry filled me.

I then saw two Strigoi closing in on me and Kady. I quickened my pace, I would usually stop and fight them but I didn't want to risk Kady safety again.

"Ahhh! Daddy they're getting close!" she yelped fearfully and I tightly my hold on her.

"Don't worry angel, they won't touch you. I promise." I said sternly as I saw the trust in her eyes.

"I need you to listen to me closely, when we get inside the tent I need you to stay right next to Lissa. She'll make sure you stay safe as the others help mommy and me. Can you promise me that you'll stay with Lissa, no matter what?" I said quickly.

"I promise daddy." she said softly.

I nodded.

My thoughts drifted to Rose..

 _Damnit! how dare she act this reckless, how dare she try to leave OUR daughter motherless. How could she be this selfish._

I needed Christian or Eddie to still be in the tent. That way I could kill these Strigoi quickly and hurry up to help Rose.

I finally arrived at the tent.

Lissa looked relieved to see me with Kady but then gave me a puzzling look. She was asking something but then two Strigoi barged in.

I handed Kady to Lissa.

My hand was automatically pulling my stake out as I turned around to face them. I charged towards them and jabbed one in the torso, then a spinning back kick to the other. I scraped one with my stake and then delivered a hook. When I turned around to attack the other one, Abe to my surprise had jumped in to help me fight them off.

I gave Christian a quick look, we back away and he raised his hands to set them on fire. I then carefully proceed to stake them as they tried to get rid of the flames.

I walked back to Lissa to make sure Kady was okay but I couldn't meet her eyes when I heard her question..

Lissa POV:

When Dimitri came barging in with Kady, I sighed in relief. I could heal Rose before anything horrible happened, I waited for her to appear from behind Dimitri.

"Where's Rose…" I began to say before two Strigoi barged in.

Dimitri quickly gave me Kady.

I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Oh you're okay sweetie, we're not gonna let anything happen to you." I said as calmly as I could.

She buried her head in my shoulder.

I then looked back to see Dimitri fighting the Strigoi with Abe's and Christian's help. They took down the two Strigoi down in a matter of seconds.

As Dimitri headed towards me.

"Where's Rose?" I asked again with a worried look.

"She bought me and Kady some time by making a deal with the leader." he said without meeting my eyes.

"Why would you let her do that?! Why did you leave her behind!" I yelled as I hit his chest with my fist.

I stopped suddenly and took a step back.

"Oh.. my god.. that's.. that's why she took the darkness!" I said as I stared at Dimitri wide eyed.

"What do you mean she took the darkness?!" he asked with concern.

"She.. I, I, I felt all the darkness I had.. leave me.. She took it all!" I managed to spit out.

Dimitri eyes were now full of fear, something I had never seen in him but also of anger.

"How could she be so reckless!?" he said frustrated.

"Lissa take care of Kady, I need to get to Rose!" he said quickly.

Before he could turn away.

"I'm coming with you Dimitri, I need to heal her!" I said frantically.

"No Lissa, I need you to take care of Kady!" he said fiercely

"I'll bring her back as soon as I can!" he yelled as he ran towards her.

"Please hurry Dimitri.." I whispered.

A moment of silence.

Anger filled me.

"How could she be so reckless?" I asked.

"She only did what she thought was right Liss." said Christian as he rubbed my back in an attempt to calm me down.

I was on the verge of tears.

"How could she not think of Kady? Or of me?" I whispered with hurt as I looked down towards Kady.

"Doesn't she know that we can't live without her.." I said gently as I looked at Kady again.

Then I unconsciously placed my hand on my belly, tears began to fall as the thought of Rose never meeting my child crossed my mind.

Rose POV:

Strigoi didn't show fear but Nathan seemed to be one of the exceptions. When he saw the darkness take me over, a glimmer of fear arose in his eyes.

As I raced towards Nathan, he snapped his fingers and I saw Strigoi coming from every direction.

 _Challenge accepted._

I first took down a blonde chick that seemed to be around my age then a tall Moroi came from behind. I did a spinning back kick and knocked him off balance, I then delivered a hook as a diversion. I saw my opening and staked him as I proceeded to make a comment to their 'oh so great leader.'

"What you can't fight your own fights Nathan? Are you actually scared that you might lose?" I said with viciousness.

Nathan just gave me a bored look as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we'll see how bored you are when I send your ass to the next world!" I yelled as I prepared to take on a few more Strigoi.

At one point all I could see was black, I was blinded by hate.

I was on a rampage but then for some reason I noticed that I was surrounded. I kept my guard up, ready to pounce at the first hint of movement, when all of a sudden a Strigoi stumble to the ground.

I took this chance and started to attack the Strigoi closes to me. Soon enough all the Strigoi were dead but then I saw a familiar figure come closer.

 _Dimitri._

I was outraged, he always tried to save me like I was some damn damsel in distress.

"I didn't need your help! I had it under control!" I barked.

"You could of gotten yourself killed Rose!" he said frustrated.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure coming towards us, I pushed Dimitri out of the way.

Nathan had finally decided to join the party, well a party of one.

I turned towards him but as I was about to attack.

I saw Dimitri get up, ready to fight.

I put my hand out to hold him back.

"his MINE Dimitri!" I yelled.

"Yes why don't you listen to her Dimitri, seeing as I want you to see her die first." chimed in Nathan in his obnoxious voice.

"In your dreams!" I hissed back.

Before Dimitri could protest, I charged towards Nathan with my stake in hand.

"Rose!" he yelled in the background but I was focused on Nathan, I was focused on the kill.

I swung a punch at him and then scratched him with my stake. I then did a spinning back kick and swiftly position myself to deliver a jab. He lost his step a bit but quickly recovered as he delivered another one of his joyful comments.

"You know it is a shame, you have to die. Your skills are quite good, you would of been a great addition to my army." he said in a annoying voice.

"Ha. I'm not the one dying today!" I replied as I went to kick him again.

"Oh how little you know darling, even if I were to fall others will be coming after you and your baby daddy soon enough." he said in a mocking tone.

I was a bit stunned by his words.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused by his words, when he got a hold of me and threw me to the ground.

I felt my whole right side boom with pain, I guess sand wasn't as soft as it seemed.

Nathan crept closer as I rushed to get up, when all of a sudden Dimitri got a hold of him.

Nathan was so focused on me that he didn't see Dimitri coming from behind and put him in a chokehold but was struggling to hold on to him.

"Stake him Rose!" yelled Dimitri with urgency as he gave me an opening.

I charged with all my force and drove the stake straight to his heart.

I saw Nathan's eyes go dark and his body slump down as Dimitri let him go.

"Thanks.." I said softly as I pulled my stake out of Nathan.

"How could you be so reckless Rose?" he said in a baffled tone.

"Dimitri if you're here to criticize me-" I paused.

I suddenly felt woozy, I couldn't feel my legs.. I started falling back.. I heard my name being yelled by Dimitri and then everything went black.

* * *

 _What did y'all think?_

 _Did you guys like the fight scene? or did you think there were things that could've been done better?_

 _I don't mind get constructive criticism, I welcome it. It helps me get better as a writer._

 _Better writer = Better stories_


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N_

 _Hi everyone!_

 _I know I've been updating every two days but since I'm going back to school soon, I have to start pacing release days. I have the next chapter done and ready to upload on either Wednesday or Thursday. I am working hard on finishing up the next two chapters by the next release, I really hope y'all are excited cause some crazy stuff is gonna start going down soon._

 _I also want to apologize for the shorter than usual chapter, I had to split this chapter because it was too long and it was the best place to split it without compromising the flow of the story._

 _Enjoy guys!_

* * *

Chapter 35

Dimitri POV:

"Roza! Roza!" I yelled as I ran towards her.

Her body was convulsing, I picked her up and ran towards the tent.

 _It must be the darkness, it's too much for her body to keep handling._

"Please Roza don't leave our daughter.. Please Roza.. don't leave me.." I whispered as I looked down at her beautiful face.

"Lissa! Lissa!" I yelled as I barged into the tent.

"What happened Dimitri?" she asked frantically.

I shoved the things off the table as I laid Rose down.

Lissa places her hands on Rose's forehead as she began to heal her, the convulsions started to disappear.

"We were arguing after we defeated Nathan and she fainted all of a sudden then her body started convulsing. I ran over here as fast as I could." I said worried.

"Damnit! How could she do this?" I said angrily.

"How could she endanger herself in this way?" I asked myself as I ran my hands through my hair.

"Dimitri, we both know that Rose can be reckless at times but that she always has a good reason for it, even when you wanna kill her for doing it in the first place." Lissa said with a slight smile.

She turned back to Rose and slowly moved her hands from Rose's forehead.

She held herself up against the table and grabbed her head with her free hand.

"Are you okay Lissa?" Christian and me asked concerned.

"Yes, for the most part.. I just couldn't heal all the darkness out of her. It was in her a bit too long, I don't know if there will be any side effects." she said with worry.

"She'll be okay-" I started to ask when Rose started to move..

Rose POV:

I woke up on a table in the reception as my mom, dad, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Kady and Dimitri stared down at me.

"Take it slow Rose" said Dimitri in a concern voice.

"What happened? How did I get here?" I said as I slowly sat up and rubbed my temples.

"You don't remember?" said Lissa with a concerned look.

"I remember bits and pieces.. The last thing I can remember clearly was when.." I paused as I looked down.

"..when I decided to take all the darkness from Lissa.." I finished saying while still looking at the floor.

Everyone was silent until Lissa spoke.

"How could you of been so reckless? You know exactly what could've happened if I hadn't been able to heal most of the darkness out." she said outrage.

"We still don't know if there are any side effects, seeing as I couldn't heal it out of you quickly enough." she said furiously.

"Lissa I had to do it. I had to protect everyone." I said sternly.

"At the expense of your own life?!" she said baffled.

"Don't feed me that crap Rose!" she said frustrated.

I was speechless, she had only yelled at me like that once before.

..when she found out about me and Dimitri.. and that Dimitri was Kady's real dad.

"Lissa, I'm fine now. Okay? You healed most of the darkness out. Crisis averted." I said as convincingly as I could.

All of a sudden.

"Mommy! Mommy!" said my angel in her sweet voice.

"Oh my angel!" I said as tears fell down.

I picked her up and held her tight.

"I am so happy that you are safe angel." I said before I kissed her forehead.

"I'm happy you're okay too mommy, everyone was worried about you.." she said with a worried tone.

"I know baby but I'm here, I'm okay." I said with a smile to reassure her.

She placed her head on my shoulder.

"I love you angel." I whispered in her ear.

I then looked at everyone and could see their faces still filled with worry.

 _I need to get away.. I can't bare to have them look at me that way.._

"Guys I just want to head up to my room and rest now. Either way I know we're leaving first thing in the morning." I said as I stood up with my angel in my arms.

"How do you know that?" asked Lissa with a confused look as did everyone else.

"Well, seeing as I wrote and prepared the emergency plan. I think I would remember the procedure." I said sarcastically.

"Oh.." was the response the group gave me.

"Yeah.. so can we head up now?" I asked a bit pushy.

Everyone nodded.

We took the elevator up to our floor and walked down the hall until I stopped at my room.

I sighed.

 _I knew that I needed to finish my conversation with Dimitri.._

"So.. um. I need to talk to Dimitri alone." I said cautiously.

"Rose are you sure?" Lissa asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, Rose-" Adrian started to say.

I cut them off.

"Lissa. Adrian. I'll be fine. We need to finish our conversation from earlier." I said firmly.

 _Damn it, how could they have caught on.. I hadn't even told them what happened yet.._

I turned to my parents.

"Mom. Dad. can you take Kady for now? I'll pick her up as soon as I'm done." I said calmly.

I put Kady down on the ground but held tight onto her hand.

"Sure hun." she said as normally as she could.

I knew she didn't want to worry Kady after everything she just went through.

"But mommy. I don't wanna leave you or daddy.." she said with sad eyes.

I sank down to meet her eyes and Dimitri followed.

"I know sweetie but it is just for a bit" I said tenderly as I brush her hair with my fingers.

"We won't take long angel, I just have to finish talking with mommy." said Dimitri with a tender voice that hid the truth.

"O-kay mommy and daddy.. but don't take too long." she tried to say in her most serious voice as she pointed her finger at us.

Everyone giggled at how hard she tried to be serious.

"I love you angel." I said with all love in the world.

I stood up and looked at everyone.

"Everyone should get some rest, we leave first thing in the morning." I tired to say in an authoritative voice, hoping they got the hint.

As soon as everyone was in their rooms, Dimitri opened the door to our room. He waited for me to enter first, I walked in knowing that this conversation would end in another disaster.


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N_

 _Suprise!_

 _SO I know I said I wasn't going to post this chapter till Wednesday or Thursday but I felt that this chapter need to be released as well. After I released Chapter 35, it didn't feel right to just leave it like that._

 _So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

 _P.S._

 _Shout out to all the people who have reviewed my story, much love._

 _Also the rest of y'all should thank them cause the reviews to the last chapter are what pushed me to publish this one ahead of time._

* * *

Chapter 36

I saw the light from the hall disappear as he banged the door shut behind him..

"What the hell were you thinking?!" yelled Dimitri as he clenched his fist.

 _I can't believe he was still questioning me!_

Rage filled me.

I walked over to face him, closing the distance between us.

"It was my decision and mine alone to make!" I hissed as I felt the darkness starting to take over again.

I tried to get away when he grab my wrists and put them above me as he pinned me to the wall.

Fury filled his face as he began searching mine.. almost as if he would somehow find some satisfying answer.

"How dare you do that to Lissa! How dare you do that to Kady! To OUR daughter!" said Dimitri as he tighten his grip on my wrists.

"How dare you do that TO ME!" yelling into my face as he pushed me farther into the wall.

I could feel the darkness grow within my veins.

It started to take it's hold on me.

..then everything was so clear.

I looked straight into Dimitri's eyes.

"You know what Dimitri.." I said with a wicked smile as he stared back at me.

"It was _so_ easy since you already hate me, so why not twist the knife a little more" I said sharply, putting venom behind every word.

A flash of pain flew across Dimitri face, staring at me with shock in his eyes.

"What Dimitri? Did I hurt your feelings?" I said with fake concern as I continued to stare him straight in the eyes.

His eyes searched my face again.

I could see his face soften with confusion.

"This isn't you.. even at _your_ worst, you've never been this cruel." he said half worried.

"Maybe you just don't know me as well as you think Dimitri." I said coldly.

"I need to get Lissa" he said ignoring my last comment.

He sighed as he loosened his grip a bit.

 _It was my chance to break free._

I then kicked him down under and he let go of my wrists as he bent down in pain. I headed for the door but before I could open it, his strong arms got a hold of me and threw me on the bed.

"Let me go!" I yelled as Dimitri pinned me down again.

"Stop Rose! Stop! Fighting me won't help you!" he said as he clenched his teeth.

"The hell it won't!" I said furiously as I tried to loosen his grip on me.

A knock at the door stopped Dimitri and me dead in our tracks.

"Rose? Are you okay?!" said a frantic Lissa.

This was my chance.

"Lissa help! Dimitri hurting me!" I yelled in fake pain.

All of a sudden the door swung wide open with Lissa, Christian, my dad and Adrian running in.

"Get off of her!" yelled my father and Adrian.

"No!" yelled Dimitri.

Gripping me harder, reducing my mobility even more.

"Lissa you need to heal her again! The darkness has somehow taken her over again" he said urgently.

Lissa rushed over and placed her hands on both sides of my head.

I could feel the calming energy seep into me, just as the darkness had. I slowly felt most of it fade away as Lissa was never able to fully remove the darkness without causing herself harm in the process.

"Thank you" I said gentle as I turned to face her.

She nodded and stood back next to Christian.

"Dimitri, you can get off now." I said in an annoyed tone.

He searched my face to look for confirmation then he let go and slowly moved off of me.

"Take it slow Rose" said Lissa with slight concern as Christian held her hand.

I slowly got up and all eyes were on me, I felt like a zoo animal.

 _I hated feeling like this.. Wait, why was Lissa even here?_

 _She should be in her room resting,_ _Bloody hell!_

I turned toward Lissa.

"Lissa I don't mean to sound ungrateful but why were you here? Like outside our door.." I said in a calm voice.

"I was just worried about you and want to check that you were okay.." she said with a concern voice.

"Christian was already with me, when your dad and Adrian appeared and then we heard you scream in pain, so.. we barged in." she said calmly as her face gave away her worry.

"Either way I told you that there could be side effects from having the darkness in you for that long." she said cautiously.

I sighed.

"Yeah I know Lissa." I said gently.

I looked around at their worried faces.

"Guys, I know you're all worry.. Nothing happened. I just need some time alone." I said in a steady voice.

"I just need to get a grip on the darkness again, it's nothing new." I said as convincing as I could.

"Rose.. are you sure?" asked Lissa and Adrian with a concern look.

"Yes, please. Just let me sort this out alone." I said swiftly.

"Rose, you don't have to do this alone. That's what I'm here for." she said sweetly as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"That's right Little Dhampir." said Adrian with a loving look.

I nodded and gave them a slight smile.

As I looked around I saw that Dimitri had moved to the back to be out of sight from the others but close enough for me to see.

I slid my fingers through my hair, knowing they might not like what I was about to say.

"Guys, I won't be totally alone.. Dimitri's here and either way I need to finish talking with Dimitri." I said calmly.

My dad was gave Dimitri a death look.

While I could feel Lissa's worry for me through the bound and Adrian's face said it all.

"You can't be serious Rose. After what just happened?!" said Adrian outraged.

"That was the darkness fault Adrian. Now that I'm better, I can finish my conversation." I said sternly.

"Please Adrian, Lissa, Dad. Just trust me." I said as I stared into their eyes.

I then turned towards Christian and gave him a sly smile.

"And Sparky, you need to get Lissa back to her room and make sure my niece or nephew is okay. Or I'll make sure Kady's punches really start to hurt." I said with a semi serious tone.

Everyone giggled a bit, while Christian looked concerned.

"Woah, don't need to threaten me." he said as he began convincing Lissa to head back to their room.

Lissa gave me a look.

"Rose are you totally sure?" she said unsure.

"Yes! Please go, rest. You can talk me crazy tomorrow." I said with a semi smile.

"Not funny Rose." she said as she narrowed her eyes.

I bit my cheek in an attempt to hide my smile.

Lissa finally gave up as Christian finally convinced her.. before she left my room, she gave me one last look.

As soon as she was gone I sighed. It was now time to try and kick my dad and Adrian out.

"Dad. Adrian. Seriously it is time for you to go. I don't want to kick you out but I will if I have to." I said in a frustrated voice.

"I am OK." I said hoping to finally convince them.

Adrian and my dad glanced at each other.

My dad first gave Dimitri a death stare again and then looked at me with serious eyes.

"If I hear one sound come from this room, I will kick the door down and drag your ass to our room. Whether you like it or not." said my dad sternly.

I rolled my eyes.

"If I accept will you both leave?" I said annoyed.

They nodded.

"Fine." I said reluctantly.

"I'll be keeping an eye out Belikov." said my dad in a threatening voice before he and Adrian left my room.

I sighed and looked at the floor for what seemed liked forever until Dimitri spoke.

"Why did you lie to them?" he asked in a neutral voice.

"Because it wasn't going to help anyone out." I said calmly as I kept staring at the floor.

A moment of silence.

"Either way, we have enough problems without having to make sure my dad or Adrian don't kill you." I said in a serious tone.

He scoffed, I looked up at him.

"Do you think this is a joke Dimitri?" I asked baffled.

"No. I was just scoffing at the idea that Adrian would kill me." he said calmly.

I got up and turned my back towards him as I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

Dimitri suddenly put his warm hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I said sharply as I jerked his hand away.

Silence came again.. I was getting used to it at this point.

"Rose.. I'm.. I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. I shouldn't of reacted the way I did.." he said softly.

"It's fine Dimitri, I get it." I said coldly.

"You do?" he asked taken aback.

"Yes. I get that you hate me and that you'll probably never forgive me." I said sharply.

He sighed.

"That wasn't what I was talking about Rose.." he said softly.

"Dimitri. Just stop." I said as I put my hand out to reinforce my words.

"I know that we can't be together now but until we find the right moment to break that to Kady. I just want us to pretend in front of Kady and we'll tell the others that we broke up when we get to Court." I said swiftly.

He simply nodded.

"Good. Now let's go pick up our daughter and go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow." I said in a neutral voice.

"Okay." he simply said.

* * *

 _Hmmm.. it's not like Dimitri to agree to things so easily, especially something this important. But y'all will find out his reasons soon.._

 _Oh, the next chapter will be released either Thursday or Friday and it depends on y'all which day that is._

 _If I get 5 or more reviews/comments by Wednesday night, I will release the story at 12 A.M Thursday._

 _Love,_

 _Si_


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N_

 _Holy cannoli guys!_

 _First of all, I want to thank all the reviewers and readers! Y'all are what keep me motivated!_

 _I hope you are ready for a longer than usual chapter (about 500 words more than usual)._

 _I want to warn y'all that this chapter and the following are mostly a flashback but this whole flashback is very important to how the overall story will unravel._

 _Enjoy!_

 _P.S._

 _I just want to address the topic of Rose and Dimitri not being together/not forgiving Rose yet. I love them together as much as y'all do but understand that a secret this big isn't going to be forgiven so easily or so quickly. Love is hard and it can be very complicated even though you don't want it to be but it is all worth it in the end. I promise if y'all stick with me, I will get there but something has to happen first for them to get to that place._

* * *

Chapter 37

 **Next Morning**

I could barely sleep last night, so much had happened and my body was still going at 100 mph.

 _I thought back to my late night conversation with Eddie._

My body was still restless, I decide a quick walk slash check on security would do me good.

I carefully got out of bed using my ninja skills.

I didn't want to wake my angel or Dimitri, he would try to stop me from leaving.

I quietly changed into my black pants, black tank top, leather jacket and 3 inch leather boots. I put my hair into a ponytail as the finishing touch.

I opened the door carefully without letting too much light from the hall seep in and I closed it quietly. I then walked down the hall towards the elevators but at the last minute I decided to take the stairs instead in an attempt to rid my restlessness.

I finally made it to the first floor and went to check how things were doing at the front desk, when I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Eddie shaking his head.

"I should've known.." Eddie manage to say before I interrupted.

"Should've known what?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"That not even sleep could stop the elusive Rose." he said with a smile.

"Well maybe it's not trying hard enough." I said wittedly.

He smiled.

"Well I imagine you're not just here to strike up a conversation with me." he said in a semi joking voice.

I gave him a sly smile.

"Well I couldn't sleep and I thought a walk would help me." I said.

"And?" said Eddie as he raised his eyebrow.

"You know it's not fair that most everyone I know can do that and I still can't." I said in semi annoyed voice as I tried to change the subject.

Eddie just rose his eyebrow again and gave me a 'really?' look.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I.. I kind of also wanted to check on security." I said in a bit of a coy voice.

"Rose, we got it covered. I personally oversaw all the new wards being put up and I also over saw them being enforced. You have nothing to worry about, I've been on top of everyone since the attack." he said calmly.

I cringed at the mention of the attack, Eddie noticed.

"Rose it's fine. I got it all under control." he said as he rubbed my back in an attempt to reassure me.

I just looked at him with an unsure look.

"Would it help you if we went around the perimeter? So you can see for yourself that everything is fine."

"Yeah" i said softly.

"Fine but under one condition." he said sternly

"Shit." I said under my breathe.

Eddie gave me a serious look.

"Fine. What is it?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"As soon as we are done with the patrol, you go straight to bed." he said orotundly.

I was about to argue, Eddie put his hand up to stop me.

"No but's Hathway. I'm even gonna escorted you to your room, so I know you actually make it there." he said in a no nonsense voice.

I scoffed.

"What am I five?" I asked annoyed.

"No. You're Rose." he said semi joking.

I growled.

"Take it or leave it, Hathway." he said firmly.

"Fine but I get to lead the patrol." I said firmly as well.

"I can agree to that." he said with a slight smile.

"Okay then. Let's go." I said as i started walking towards the front door.

10 minutes had past since we left the lobby, Eddie spoke.

"Wow do my ears deceive me? Rose Hathaway quiet for more than 5 minutes?" he said with shock and a smile.

I elbowed his side and slightly smiled.

"I just got a lot on my mind." I said softly.

He simply nodded.

Eddie was never one to push me, he'd just wait till I was ready and he'd just listen.

He was never one to judge and he always tried to be there for me.. ever since Mason died.

I sighed.

"I'm.. I'm just worried." I said quietly.

"About?" he asked calmly.

"That Lissa's worries about the darkness are valid." I said cautiously.

"Rose, I get why you did it. You don't do anything reckless without a valid reason.. But." he paused.

"But?" I asked intrigued.

"I know, I usually don't try and give you advice because it'll go in one ear and out the other." he said with a hint of concern.

"Hey rude. I listen to advice, I just sometimes choose not to follow it." I said as I shrugged.

"Sometimes?" he asked with his eyebrow up.

"Fine. Most of the time." I said reluctantly as I rolled my eyes.

He shook his head and spoke.

"Anyway, my point was you need to take care of yourself for once. You also need to remember that a lot of people love you and would be sad if something happened to you." he said with brotherly love.

I pondered his words.

I stopped and turned to face him.

"Thanks Eddie." I said as I gave him a hug.

"No problem Rose." he said with a smile as we continued our patrol.

A few minutes passed.

"Either way, whatever side effects the darkness brings.. I know you'll kick its ass. You are one of the strongest people I know.. Remember that Rose." he said as he looked ahead.

I frowned as I remember Dimitri's words early that evening.

 _No, no I'm not. I would of been brave enough to tell Dimitri the truth if I were.._

I then put my guard up as I heard a crack come from my right side in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Eddie quitely.

"Yeah. Let's go check it out." he said quietly.

We slowly made our way over to investigate the noise, I scanned the area to my left as Eddie scanned the area to his right.

We passed a tree and saw a small huddle of them a few feet ahead. When all of a sudden a raven flew out of a tree, making me jump a few feet in the air.

"Damn bird." I said annoyed as Eddie giggled.

"Haha a Strigoi can't catch you by surprise but a raven can." he managed to spit out as he continued giggling.

I elbowed him.

"Not funny and if you tell anyone, you'll lose something you can't grow back." I said with a serious tone.

"Hahah no need for violence, I won't tell anyone.." he said still giggling.

"Well it looks like the bird caused the crack but let's go check on the wards, just to be safe." he said in his serious voice.

I nodded and followed him.

After the attack the main location of the wards had been moved and it whereabouts were top secret.

We walked back to the front of the hotel and just beyond the gate were the wards.

"Hidden in the most obvious place." said Eddie with a chuckle as he check the wards strength.

"They look fine, they haven't been tampered with." he said relieved.

I was a bit confused by his reaction.

"Hey Eddie, I never found out what happened with the previous wards. What happened to them?" I asked concerned.

He sighed and turned towards me.

"Rose.. I don't know how to tell you this.. But the previous wards were tampered with.." he said cautiously.

"What do you mean? Like some human staked it?" I asked confused.

"No Rose, someone from inside messed with the wards main location." he said flatly.

My eyes widened.

"What?!" I yelped.

Rage filled me.

"Have you guys found the person responsible for it?" I growled as I tried to contain my anger.

"No, not yet but I'm working on it. Rose, the reason I'm telling you is because you are the only other person I trust 100%." he said swiftly.

"Wait _I'm_? What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"I discovered the tampering with the earth moroi that was helping us. I swore him to secrecy and I haven't told anyone this till now.." he said softly as he looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Why?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I didn't know who I could trust besides you and I didn't want to worry you after everything that happened." he said as he looked down at the ground.

"Oh." I whispered.

"What about Dimitri? You could have trusted him." I said calmly.

"Rose, it's the same reason I didn't tell you sooner." he said sternly.

"Oh right." I said.

Silence.

"And honestly, I don't think either of you would of taken the news well if I had told you after Lissa healed you." he said cautiously.

"You're probably right, me and Dimitri would of beat up half of the guardians in trying to get answers before anyone stopped us." I said with a bit of amusement.

"Exactly and I couldn't run that risk if I wanted to catch the culprit." He said.

"Now what I don't understand is why they would help the Strigoi." He asked mostly to himself.

Oh Eddie was one of the best guardians out there but he could be naive at times.

"Its simple, Power." I said coldly.

He turned me with a bit of confusion.

"How would that-" he began to say before it clicked.

"Oh" he said.

"Mmhm." I replied.

Eddie took his duty seriously and always expected that everyone else did as well.

"Well, we know now that they aren't getting what they want.. but what was the plan, what was the point of the attack." He asked as he pondered.

I looked away.

 _I knew the answer he was searching for.._

"They wanted me and Dimitri.." I said softly.

Eddie was taken aback.

"But why? What do you guys have to do with it?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know.. Nathan was gonna tell me.." I paused.

A flashback came to me from when I had the darkness inside of me. I recalled Nathan's words ' _Oh how little you know darling, even if I were to fall others will be coming after you and your baby daddy soon enough._ '

My eyes widened.

"Rose? What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I just remember something from when I had the darkness inside of me.." I said as I stared into the darkness of the night.

"What is it?" he asked still worried.

I looked straight at him.

"More..more are coming for me and Dimitri.." I said.

"Well they can't get either one of you, especially once we are at Court." he said confidently.

"Either way, we'll get the traitor before then. Don't worry Rose." he said as we started heading back towards the lobby.

I wanted to believe Eddie but I don't know.. I just have a bad feeling about this.

I was lost in my thoughts when all of a sudden, we were outside my room.

I looked around in surprise.

"When did we get here?" i asked stupidly.

"A few minutes ago, I didn't want to bother you.. you seemed pretty lost in your thoughts." he said in a normal voice.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

I didn't want to wake up Dimitri or Kady by being too loud.

"But seriously Rose, don't worry about it. You're safe." he said calmly.

I nodded in an attempt to keep Eddie from reassuring me that everything was going to be fine.

"Now go to bed. We have to get up and ready in a few hours." he said reminding me of our deal.

Eddie gestured me to go inside and I put my hand on the door handle but before I opened it.

"Um.. Eddie could you not tell Dimitri about this, I don't want him to find out-" I said before I was interrupted.

* * *

 _Who interrupted Rose, was it Eddie himself or someone else?_

 _You all will find out on either Sunday or Monday..._


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey guys!_

 _I am super sorry about being MIA, I just started school this week and I have been trying to establish a schedule. I just finished writing this chapter yesterday but wanted to proofread it before I published it._

 _I should be done with the next chapter by wednesday or thursday._

 _I really hope you guys enjoy it!_

 _*Warning._

 _Mild lemon._

* * *

Chapter 38

My hand slipped off the door handle and I stared at a familiar figure..

 _Dimitri._

"Not tell me what?" Dimitri said in a hoarse voice as he leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.

I was taken aback but found my voice.

"Um.. that I went patrolling with him.." I said with a tight throat.

He gave me a 'you know better' look.

"Really Rose? Can't you ever stay put for once?" he said a bit annoyed.

I knew at that moment that he believed my story but I knew that I would tell him the truth as soon as we got to Court.

I then glanced at Eddie and he nodded in understanding the message.

"What's the fun in that?" I said with a smile.

Dimitri rolled his eyes.

I turned to Eddie.

"I guess it's time for me to sleep since I'm being forced to by two men who are treating me like I'm a five year old." I said a bit annoyed

"Maybe if you didn't act like one, you wouldn't be treated as one" said Dimitri from behind as his accent made an appearance.

I rolled my eyes.

"Good night Eddie." I said softly as I gave him a hug.

"Good night Rose" he said softly as well.

Then he broke the hug and turned towards Dimitri.

"Good night Belikov" he said in his normal voice.

"Good night Eddie" said Dimitri politely.

Eddie began walking towards the elevators as I entered my room.

Dimitri shut the door carefully, so that he wouldn't wake Kady up.

I walked towards the bed and sat down carefully at the edge of the bed.

I took a deep breath, hoping I would forget what I just learned.

 _I can't believe what Eddie told me earlier. It's too much.._

Lost in my thoughts, I began untying my boots and took them off slowly. I stood up slowly to start undressing but then I remembered that Dimitri was still standing there in the dark.

I turned my head slightly, so I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

I could see him observing me carefully with a familiar look of lust, he was starting to scan my body again until he saw that I noticed.

I looked away and glanced in the direction of the bathroom.

"Um.. I'm just gonna change in the bathroom.." I said softly as I gathered my pj's.

I carefully walked over to the bathroom, I had a chill come up my spine as I stepped onto the cold ground.

I took off my leather jacket and placed it on the counter next to my pj's. I then pulled my hair band out to let my hair flow and pulled off my tank top, when a warm hand grabbed my shoulder then turned me around to face them.

"Dimitri! What-" I started to say stunned but then he pulled me into a hunger kiss.

His lips were so warm, so full of passion. Our bodies close, exchanging heat as the kiss went on. He then put his hands on my bum and lifted me up onto him. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and turned towards the counter then placed me onto it.

We moaned in pleasure, so lost in the passion. He'd pull me closer to him as our kiss intensified, he then trailed passionate kisses down my neck and down to my body as I twisted my fingers in his hair.

Only he could make me float so high but as we went on I started to notice that it was... different.

 _Yes it was full of passion.._

 _but there was no really love behind it right now._

 _There were no tender touches, tender kisses, tender looks.. nothing my body actually craved._

 _.. it was all animalistic passion._

I pulled away.

"I can't do this." I said as I tried to catch my breathe.

Dimitri looked at me with confusion.

"It's not right.." I said softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong, I want you. I really want you.. but I can't be with you just because of that. I want to be with you because we love each other and not out of some animalistic passion." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Oh" he said softly as he lowered his eyes.

He slowly moved away and I jumped off the counter.

We stood there for a few minutes before I cleared my voice.

"So.. um. I'd like to finish changing seeing as I'm getting cold now." I said softly.

"Oh yes, um i'll just be over there.." he said scatteredly.

"O-k.." I said half awkwardly.

He walked out of the bathroom.

I sighed.

I finished changing then walked out of the bathroom and saw Dimitri sitting in a chair far from the bed.

I climbed into bed next to my angel and wait a few minutes for Dimitri to join us.

He sat still in his chair, looking away from my direction..

A few more moments passed.

I slowly got out of bed and walked over to him.

"Go back to bed, you should rest." he said in a neutral tone.

"I will as soon as you do." I said sternly as I sat in the other chair.

"Rose.. I already-" he started to say.

"Don't give me that bullshit Dimitri. We both know that's not the real reason." I said trying to raise my eyebrow.

He chuckled.

"Rose stop that before you hurt yourself." he said in amusement.

I gave him a face.

"I wasn't hurting myself, thank you very much." I said swiftly.

"But seriously Dimitri come to bed, you need to rest too." I said with a more serious tone.

I stared at him intensely hoping he would give in.

A few moments passed

"Fine." he finally said reluctantly .

"Thank god, I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold that." I said in relief.

I stood up and waited for him to do the same. We then made our way over to the bed and slowly crawled in.

We fell asleep in a matter of minutes but every so often I would wake up. I would stare at Dimitri's and Kady's faces in awe as I waited for sleep to return to me.

 _Yeah it had been a rough night..._

 _I was filled of emotion, confusion and just plain hurt.. hurt that I partly caused myself.._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a warm husky voice.

"Coffee?" asked Dimitri as he gestured at the pot of coffee.

"Yes." I said enthusiastically.

"As black as my aura with hints of white if possible." I said a bit sarcastically.

Dimitri gave me a look and put his hands on the counter.

"Not funny Rose." he said flatly.

"Well it kind of is, seeing as my aura was like that yesterday." I said made 'you know it's kind of true' face.

"Rose you have to stop treating this so lightly.." he said frustratedly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Dimitri, I'm not treating it lightly-" I started to say before he interrupted me.

"Then why are you joking right now?" he asked as he searched my eyes for an answer.

I looked away for a moment then met his eyes again.

"It's just how I cope Dimitri, it is what keeps me strong and.." I said before he cut me off.

"You don't have to be strong all the time _Roza._ " he said tenderly.

My heart leaped at the mention of my name but I had to push those thoughts back because I knew the chance of him forgiving me completely weren't great.

"You have Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, your mom, your dad and.. me.." his voice trailed off at the end.

Shock and confusion appeared on my face.

"No Dimitri. I don't have you.. not anymore.." I said shakily as I turned away from him.

I wasn't going to let him see me cry.

 _Fuck! Why am I such a mess?_

Lost in thought, Dimitri placed his hand on my shoulder..

"Rose.. we may be in a complicated situation right now.." he said gently as he turned me around to face him.

"But I will always be here for you. No matter what.." he said thickly as he stared straight into my eyes.

I nodded as tears came running down.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I don't know how long we stood there in silence, we were so close yet so far.

I broke the embrace and wiped off my tears.

I cleared my voice.

"Um, we should get ready. We're heading out soon.. I still need to change and finish packing." I tried to say in a steady voice.

"Okay. Can I help you with something?" he said gently.

I looked towards Kady and just smiled, she always looked like an angel when she was sleeping. I knew she would wake up soon, I slowly moved my eyes back to Dimitri before I spoke again.

"Um.. I don't think so. If you could just keep an eye on Kady while I finish and while I go check in with Lissa." I said while trying to tame my emotions.

He simply nodded.

Lissa POV

I heard a knock at the door and hurried over knowing it would be Rose.

I had been waiting to hear how things went with Dimitri since it was kind of evident through their auras that the conversation over Kady had happened.

I felt so bad for Rose.. I slowly figured out the only time that conversation could of happened was shortly before Kady was taken.

I opened the door and saw her with a look that was rare.. It was a defeated look.

I hugged her tightly and her head sank into my shoulder, I felt a few tears come down.

She pulled away to wipe them away.

"Let's go inside." I said gently.

She nodded.

We sat down in the living room area of the suite.

I observed her, as she tried hard to hide the pain she was feeling.

I could see it in her eyes, it was almost like the glimmer in her eyes dimmed a little.

She spoke first.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked in a steady voice.

"Really Rose?" I said as I raised my eyebrow.

"I think it's your feelings we need to talk about." I said cautiously.

"I rather not Lissa.." she said softly as she looked away from me.

"Rose, come on. You can talk to me, you know that right?" I asked as I searched her face for some type of reaction.

"Yeah I know.." she said with a sigh.

"Then why won't you trust me?" I asked hurt.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just not ready to talk about my feeling yet.. hell I haven't even figured them out myself.." she said softly as she looked at her hands.

I could hear light footsteps come into the living room, my head turned towards the direction they were coming from.

It was Christian.

Before I could tell him to go back to the room, he spoke.

"I should've known that both of you had boned already, those looks said it all." he said with a bit of a smirk.

My jaw dropped and Rose turned towards him a bit shocked.

"No snarky comeback?" he said towards Rose.

I face palmed myself then saw that Rose ignored his comment and turned back to me.

"You told him?" she said pissed off.

"Sorry Rose, I told Christian everything last night. He knew something was wrong and I couldn't keep lying to him." I said softly without meeting her eyes.

She ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to calm herself, it was her signature move when it came to controlling herself.

"It's fine." She said as she clenched her jaw.

I felt bad for not being able to warn her about Christian knowing the truth.

She then turned to Christian

"One word of this to anybody before i'm ready to tell them and Lissa will be a widow faster than a Kardashian's marriage." She said with the fury of a god.

"Hey!" I said as I gave her a 'seriously?' look.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." he said in a normal voice as he rolled his eyes.

"You better not." she said with glaring eyes.

"Rose please calm down, he won't say anything. I promise." I said trying to reassure her.

Rose just shook her head then stood up.

She cleared her voice.

"I just came to check that you guys were packed and ready to go. The plane will be here in about 45 minutes, so we need to start heading out soon." she said with a flat voice.

"Well we're ready to go, we packed everything last night." said Christian as he nodded towards the bags.

I nodded in agreement as I looked at the bags with Christian.

I knew Rose was still a bit mad but I wanted to let her cool down before we continued our previous conversation.

"Okay. Good. So let's start heading down to lobby, so we can meet the others." she said as she turned towards the door.

I quickly got up and grabbed Rose's shoulder. She turned around to face me.

"Rose I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. I know you're still anger with me but can we please continue this conversation later?" I said cautiously.

She sighed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Liss it's not that i'm anger, I just wish you would've given me a heads up-" she said before I interrupted her.

"I know and I was but Christian beat me to it." I said in a wobbly voice.

She looked down before speaking again.

"I get that Liss, it just took me by surprise.." she said softly.

She met my eyes.

"I know you want to continue our previous conversation but you have to give me time Liss. I need to figure out what i'm feeling first.. It is just so much to take in and to try and process. I just ask you to not push me, I'll let you know when i'm ready." she said in a calm voice.

I nodded.

"I understand Rose but just know that i'm here for you. I'm here for whenever you want to talk." I said softly as I kept my eyes on her.

"I know." she said with a slight smile.

I put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back a few moments later.

We broke the hug a minute later and then she spoke.

"Thanks Liss, I needed that." she said.

I smiled.

"Okay so we need to go before they come and pound the door down." she said with a smile.

She then looked over at Christian.

"Sparky get the bags, it is time to go." she said with a smirk.

I laughed while Christian rolled his eyes.

"You're not the boss of me Rose." he said annoyed.

She rolled her eyes and was about to speak before I interrupted her.

"But I'm your boss." I said with a wink.

I saw Christian get bright red and then Rose bursted with laughter.

I giggled then walked over to Christian.

I gave him a kiss then moved closer to his ear.

"Don't be offended baby, I'll make it up to you tonight." I whispered seductively.

I pulled away and saw his grin grow then he pulled me back in to give me a passionate kiss.

"Guys, I love you but we need to go before you mess up the bed up again." she said trying to hold back laughter.

I could see Christian roll his eyes as I pulled away.

"Rose you can be such a buzzkill." he said annoyed.

"It is just one of my many skills Sparky." she said with a smirk.

I shot her and Christian a glance.

"Both of you behave." I said in a demanding voice as I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine." They both said.

"Good. Now lets leave before you guys try to kill each other again." I said as I headed towards the door.

They followed after Rose decided to help Christian with the bags. We stopped by Rose's room to get Kady and Dimitri, then we started walking down the hall towards the elevators.

I could hear Rose and Christian bickering as we made our way to the lobby.

I shook my head.

 _What am I going to do with those two?_

We arrived at the lobby where everyone was waiting.

"Finally, you guys took forever! Are you ready to go?" said Eddie.

We all nodded.

"Sorry Eddie, Lissa's decided to pack bricks instead of clothes." said Rose with a smirk.

"Hey! It's not my fault that they weight a lot." I said with a face.

She laughed.

"I'm just poking at you Liss." she said as she winked at me.

I glared at her then Eddie interrupted my glare.

"Okay guys you can duke it out at home, it's time to go." said Eddie with a more serious voice.

We nodded and followed him out the lobby.

It was finally time to go home.


	9. Apology for being MIA

Hi everyone,

I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for being M.I.A. School has been hectic and then I had writer's block which by the way sucks, not a fan. Anyway I have most of the next chapter done and I made sure to make it long to make up for not updating sooner. Fingers crossed, I am hoping to finish this chapter by the latest Friday or Saturday since midterms are this week.

I want to thank everyone who has pushed me to fight through writer's block by posting reviews to update, somehow that helped break through it. I also want to give a HUGE thank you to all my readers who have stuck by me and I will finish this story, just not as quickly as I thought. So all I ask is for y'all to be patient with me and to continue enjoying the story.

Love,

Si

* _P.S._

 _As is the chapter is currently 2,910 words and I still got two big chunks to write ;)_


	10. Chapter 8, Part 1

Hi everyone,

So i still have a bit more to write to finish this chapter but I thought i'd give you some of it, while I finish up the rest.

I hope y'all enjoy this little snip. I have friday off, so i am hoping just to finish this dang chapter. But ya'll wanna know what's funny Chapter 40 and 41 have been done for over a month. I knew what i wanted to say in some parts but having the story flow between those points has been challenging.

Anyway, enjoy (:

* * *

Chapter 39, Part 1

Rose POV

We finally arrived at the tarmac, where a private jet was waiting for us.

Christian, Lissa, Kady, Harley and I were in one car with Eddie driving. While Dimitri drove the other with Adrian, Scarlett, my mom and Abe.

Lissa and I were sitting next to the windows, while Kady sat between us.

I glanced over towards Lissa.

Lissa looked relieved when she saw the jet and it was understandable with everything that happened yesterday night.

I then looked back at the jet.

At first I found it welcoming, it was taking us home but then I remembered that everything would be different now. My whole world had changed yesterday and I now had to deal with the consequences of it.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Kady tugging at my shirt.

"Mommy it's time to get out of the car." she said sweetly.

Kady began to slide out of the car and I followed her movements.

Still a bit studded, I was somehow able to create a coherent sentence.

"Oh sorry angel, I was just distracted." I said softly as I finished getting out of the car.

"Are you okay mommy?" she asked with a bit of concern in her eyes as she held onto Harley.

I lowered myself down to meet her and hugged her.

"I'm fine angel, I just was thinking about going home." I said being partly honest.

She rose her hand to my cheek to comfort me.

"I'm happy about going home mommy because nothing bad ever happens at home." she said softly.

Her words tore me up inside, I wish I could take away the pain she suffered. I couldn't help feeling like this was my fault and that I failed miserable at being a mother.

I was fighting to hold back tears.

"I promise that nothing is ever going to hurt you like that again angel, I would die before that happens again." I said fiercely with love.

"Don't say that mommy, I don't want you to die. I still need you." she said on the verge of tears.

I hugged her tight and then looked her in the eyes.

"I need you more angel but I need you to know that everything I did and do, is to protect you." I said sternly.

Kady nodded while a tear escaped.

I wiped it off gentle.

"Let's get into the jet angel, people are probably already waiting for us." I whispered into her ear.

"Okay." she said softly as I rose.

I closed the door to the car and noticed that Dimitri was waiting by the stairs that led to the jet.

I slowly walked over towards him, while Kady dashed over towards him with Harley not too far behind. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

A small smile grew on my face.

I knew Dimitri made Kady so happy and that we would have to tell her soon that Dimitri was her real dad. I wasn't sure how Kady would react, she already accepted Dimitri as her dad but to know he was her real dad.. I just didn't know what to expect.

I sighed.

I finally reached Dimitri with Kady still in his arms as they stood next to the bottom of the stairs to the jet.

I simply smiled then reached down to pick up Harley and headed up the stairs knowing Dimitri wasn't too far behind.

As I got inside, I saw that all the seats were taken except the three in the back that were right behind Lissa and Adrian seats.

 _Great. This should be fun._

I made my way to the row with two seats, so I could scold Lissa and Adrian for putting me in this position.

I glared at Lissa and Adrian as I got closer to them.

They both put their hands up trying to act innocently.

"Both of you are going to get it as soon as we get home!" I said in a hush tone as I sensed Dimitri getting closer.

I took the aisle seat knowing that Kady loved looking out the window.

"Mommy you saved me the window seat!" she said with pure joy.

I giggled.

"I know it is your favorite spot angel." I said sweetly as I looked into her big eyes.

She moved toward her seat as Harley wagged her tail in anticipation. She settled herself in and then hugged Harley tightly as Harley licked her face. Kady's face was filled of pure joy.

Dimitri was finally next to me and gave me a friendly nod.

He was about to speak when a voice interrupted him from behind.

"Okay guys it's time to buckle up, the pilot said they're ready to go." said Eddie loudly from the front of the jet as he headed towards his seat.

Following Eddie's lead he headed to his seat while everyone else nodded and buckled up.

I closed my eyes and did some slow deep breaths.

 _Oh boy, here we go._

I was trying to keep myself calm, it was the best way to keep the ghost away and to keep them from driving me crazy while we were in the air.

We made our way down the runway and I felt the plane finally ascend into the air.

"This is going to a long ride." I whispered to myself.

Adrian POV

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rose calming herself, preparing herself in case the ghosts got past her walls.

I was worried with everything she has been going through, that they might get the best of Rose.

Scarlett seemed to pick on my worry and squeeze my hand, I turned to look into her icy blue eyes and gave her a slight smile.

"I need to ask a favor." I whispered gently.

"Okay." she said in a confident whisper.

I was still studded on how she had grown to trust me, how we had grown to trust each other.

"I need to talk to Lissa about Rose but I don't want Rose to catch on. I need you to make it seem like you just want to talk to Christian for a while." I said gently.

"Okay, I can do that." she said with a gorgeous smile that made my heart skip a beat, that made me feel alive.

"Either way I needed to talk to Christian about some things." she said with a flirty wink.

I shook my head because I knew I had met my match.

"I almost forgot you need to discreetly tell Lissa to block Rose from being able to read her emotions and thoughts." I said hushly.

"I will, leave it to me love." she said as she gave me a passionate kiss.

"I'll be back, don't worry." she said with a sultry voice as she pulled away.

She slowly got up and walked over to Lissa.

I could see that Rose still had her eyes closed and was trying to concentrate.

Then I saw Lissa, she was elegantly making her way over to Scarlett's seat as Scarlett chatted up a storm with Christian. This way Rose nor Dimitri would be able to overhear my conversation with Lissa.

"Scarlett said you needed to talk to me about Rose." she said in a hush tone.

"Yes, have you blocked Rose from your head?" I said in a hush tone as well.

"Yes but I feel bad, I don't like lying to or hiding things from Rose. We were trying not to do that anymore." she said with a sad tone.

"I know Lissa but this is important." I said in a cautious voice.

* * *

P.S.

Part 2 will pick up in Adrian's point of view


	11. Chapter 8, Part 2

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! Let's say life has been hectic and things have been complicated to say the least. So I finally finished this part of the story but I've had the next chapter done for a while now. So it is up to y'all if you want me to post that later this week or wait till next week. I have the following chapter halfway done and i'm sure when I will finish it. I'm gonna try my best to finish it within these 2 weeks, fingers crossed for that.

I want to do a shout out to all the people who have review this story and for giving it so much love. Thank y'all so much! You don't know how much it means to me. Thank you for being so supportive and for pushing me to keep writing. I'm not giving up on this story (for anyone who is worried about that), it's just gonna take a bit longer than I originally thought to finish this. So there might be times where I go MIA for a while but I promise i'm working on the story, slowly but surely.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 39, Part 2

"What's wrong?" she asked with a worried tone.

"Something is wrong with Rose's aura… look.." I said quietly.

Lissa turned towards Rose and her eyes widen before me as she focused on Rose's aura.

"What's wrong with her aura?!" she said in a concerned voice.

"I'm… not totally sure Lissa. It's almost like it's dimming slowly as each day passes." I said tiptoeing as I knew how Lissa could get.

"Is it because of the darkness?" she said in a remorseful tone.

"I'm not sure Lissa… it could be that or it could be everything that's gone on with Dimitri. It could even be both things… but all I know is that we have to fix this before anything bad happens to her." I said cautiously.

"Agreed." She said firmly as she nodded her head.

All of a sudden a blood curling scream comes out of nowhere from behind us.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Rose in pain as she held her head.

"Stop! Get away!" yelled Rose as she tried to push away whatever she was seeing.

I could see Rose fighting to gain control again.

"You can not take my sanity!" she yelled at them.

Dimitri rushes to her side.

She was trying her best to shut the ghosts out and slowly as everyone waited on the edge of their seats, Rose slowly relaxed.

"Are you okay Roza?" said Dimitri with concern as he kneeled by her side.

"Yes, I'm okay now" she said softly.

Then she turns to face Kady.

"Kady are you okay? I'm sorry if i scared you honey." said Rose in almost shameful tone.

"I'm okay mommy, I was just worried about you. I didn't want anything... bad to happen to you again." Kady said in a small voice with a sad look on her face.

"I'm fine hun as long as I have you by my side." she said trying to reassure Kady she was okay.

"I love you angel, never forget that." said Rose in a soft tone as she cuddled with Kady.

Kady then looked at Dimitri.

"Daddy could you please hold me and sit with us too?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes angel, anything for you." said Dimitri as he looked into his child's brown eyes.

Dimitri made his over to Kady seat and placed her between him and Rose.

Everyone was silent, while Kady slowly fell asleep in between Rose's and Dimitri's arms.

About 30 minutes passed before Janine Hathaway spoke.

"Hun are you sure?" asked Rose in a still concerned voice.

"Yeah kiz, are you sure you are fine?" said her dad with a new expression of concern I had never seen on him or dreamed to see on him.

I could tell Rose was getting irritated.

"I'm fine guys!" said Rose as tired to stay quiet for Kady's sake.

"I'll just sleep it off okay." she said trying to reassure everyone.

"We just want to make sure you're okay Rose." said Lissa in a sweet yet still concerned voice.

"I know, I know… I just need sleep and maybe 20 energy drinks to get me up and going again. I'll be fine, don't worry." said Rose trying to assure everyone.

She looked at Kady and I could see the wheels in her mind start to roll… I just didn't know what it meant yet.

She took a deep breath in and I could see through her aura that she was worried but also nervous.

I gave her a puzzled look.

She then spoke.

"Um… I need to talk to everyone later about something important later tonight. Can you meet me in an hour at my house after we land?" she said cautiously.

Everyone nodded in a bit confusion.

Rose then turned to me.

Giving me a look, I knew all too well.

I knew then what this was all about.

"Sorry Adrian." she said apologetically.

"It's fine love, I'll take good care of her and Scarlett can help me." I said with a slight smile.

Scarlett nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." she said gentle to us.

"Help with what?" said Christian confused but slowly caught on.

"With taking care of Kady, while I talk with everyone." she said gently.

"Oh." said Christian.

"Actually Sparky, I need your help too, to take care of her." she said in an apologetic voice again.

"Okay but you have to tell me what this is all about later." he said acting dumb, so that others wouldn't catch on.

"I know. Just be patient, you'll all soon find out." she said to everyone in a neutral voice.

"Well then, I think it's time we all buckle in since we are about to land." I said trying to distract everyone, so they wouldn't ask more questions.

 _I hope that Rose will be okay tonight, at least she has Lissa there.._

Rose POV

 **An Hour Later**

"Thank you all for meeting me under mysterious circumstances." I said trying to keep calm.

"I need to tell you all something, something you may not like…" I said in a hesitant voice.

"Um…" I said before I looked towards Dimitri.

Dimitri simply nodded, letting me know it was okay and that it was time for this secret to come out.

 _A secret that doomed us to be star crossed lovers._

I took a deep breathe.

"Well Dimitri and I have a long history together as everyone knows." I said gently.

"Kiz come on, what is the point of this?" said my dad impatiently.

"Old man, hold your horses for once." I said annoyed as I rolled my eyes.

"Dimitri and I... " I said softly then sighed before continuing on.

 _This was it._

"Dimitri and I actually have been together before, we fell in love at the academy. We were together for a while before he left the academy." I said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear me.

I looked at Dimitri for a second before I turned back to everyone, I saw my mother turning red.

"How did you allow this to happen Belikov? You were her mentor!" said my mother in rage.

"She was only 17 Belikov! How dare you?" yelled my mom as i saw her hands turn into fists.

I saw my mom swing at Dimitri and it landed on Dimitri's cheek. I was shocked, why he didn't dodge her punch, if anyone could dodge my mother's punches it was Dimitri... why did he just stand there..

"I deserve that and more Janine. I let my feelings for Rose over take me" he said with somewhat of a sigh.

My heart fluttered when he spoke my name even though I know that I don't deserve him anymore, my father interrupts my thought as he butts in.

"That can easily be arranged Belikov" he said as he tried to contain his anger.

I looked back and forth between them as I tried to calm them down.

"Mom. Dad. You both told me the past is past. So please stop, if not for my sake then for Kady's."

"What does Kady have to do with this?" asked my father and mother in union.

Preparing myself for their reactions, I took a deep breathe in.

"Kady's.. real father… is Dimitri.." i said as I tried to hold the tears back.

I saw the shock on everyone's faces except Lissa's…. and Eddie's. I had told, more like Lissa found out the week before but I didn't understand how Eddie could know then again Eddie wasn't stupid. He probably figured it out after our conversation at Lissa's fitting, he must of put the puzzle together.

I then turned to see my mother's face red with fury as she gave Dimitri a look that could kill.

Well there goes all that progress as I facepalm myself.

"How is that possible?" said my mother as she turned back to me.

"I don't know.. It might be because of the bond. All I know is I have Kady now and that's all that matters" I said semi calmly as I shrug my shoulders.

"How could you abandon her?! How could you abandon Kady?!" she said with a bigger fury than before as she went for another punch.

I intervened before the punch could land on Dimitri.

"Stop mom.. He didn't know.." i said quietly yet loud enough for her to hear me.

"What do you mean he didn't know?" she said with a confused look.

"You told me the guy didn't want anything to do with you or Kady." she said with some confusion.

"I lied." I said coldly.

"Dimitri left before I found out I was pregnant and I didn't see the point of telling him if he had already left me." I said broken heartedly.

I saw the sting of pain come across Dimitri's face and something that looked like a glimpse of regret. It hurt him to know that he missed 4 years of Kady life and he blamed me for never telling him.

I turned back to my mom.

"I also lied because I didn't want anyone to find out what happened between me and Dimitri." I said as my heart sank more.

"I just wanted to move on with Kady." I said with a sad sigh.

My mom looked at me with a somewhat understanding look and then looked at Dimitri.

"Well I don't forgive you completely Dimitri but.. at least you guys are together now and that is good for Kady." she said in a more calm voice.

"We're not together.. anymore Mom.." i said looking away from everyone.

"What do you mean?" said with confusion as her eyes darted back and forth between Dimitri and me.

"It's complicated Mom.." I said with a sigh.

"All you need to know is Kady comes first for both of us." i said as calmly as I could.

"Yes Janine, Kady is the most important thing to me.. for us." he said as he tried to reassure her.

"For Kady's sake, we will pretend to be together until we find the right time to tell her. So we just ask that you play along till then." I asked cautiously, not sure of how they would react.

Everyone hesitated but finally nodded a few seconds later.

I was relieved.

"Thank you." I gently said.

 **Next Morning**

I tossed and turned all night as I tried to sleep but lately sleep had evaded.

I looked at the clock.

I sighed.

 _It's only 4:36pm._

There was no point in going back to bed since the meeting about yesterday's attack was at 6pm.

I laid still for a minute before I decide to get up.

I slowly got up as I tried not to wake Kady and Dimitri from their deep sleep.

 _Lucky them.._

I slowly made my way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to prepare a pot of some much needed coffee.

I thought about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"When did shit get so complicated?" I whispered to myself as I poured myself some coffee.

"Can I join you?" said a deep gentle voice as it startled me.

I turned around to confirm the owner of the voice. It was Dimitri.

"Uh.. yes.. Why are you up so early?" I asked still a bit taken back.

"I think the better question is 'what are you doing up Rose?' You never been up this early." he said with a slight grin.

"First of all, don't answer my question with another question. Second for your information, this isn't even that early. You should've seen the times Kady had me awake at when she was born." I said with an offended tone.

I saw his face change.

The last part of my rant hurt Dimitri, pain filled his face.

He was never going to be able to experience those sleepless nights or the random wake up calls.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I didn't mean it that way." I said softly as I stared at my coffee mug.

"I know Rose. It just hurts to know that I missed those moments." he said gentle as he looked away from me.

We stood there in silence, not knowing how much time had passed.

I finally knew how much time passed when my alarm rang. It was 5:10 pm.

"Dimitri, we need to get ready for the meeting and drop off Kady." I said gently.

He nodded as he followed my lead up to the bedroom.

I saw that Kady was starting to sit up as I rushed over to shut off my annoying alarm.

"Good morning angel" I said softly as I sat down next to her.

"Good morning Mommy. Good morning Daddy." she said with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning angel" Dimitri said with a warm tone.

I smiled gently at Kady.

"I'm sorry angel to wake you so early but we need to drop you off a bit earlier than usual at Auntie Lissa's house. Is that okay?" I said with an apologetic tone.

She nodded gently.

"I'm gonna go get your clothes so you can change." I said with a smile as I stood up.

After I got Kady's clothes, we all fell into our old routine. We were finally out the door and dropped Kady off with Lissa.

We rushed over to the meeting and as critical as this meeting was. Dimitri and I already knew all this information but I used this time to observe everyone who was with us at Lissa's wedding. One of them was the reason why Kady got hurt and that was something I would never forgive.

I scanned the room and tried to keep my blood from boiling.

When I met my mom's or Eddie's eyes it would calm me for that second but then I would remember why I was even scanning the room.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri glance at me with curiosity. I knew I would have to tell him soon but too much was happening at once.

I would tell him in a few days, I promised myself.

After the meeting Dimitri and I walk in silence back to our house.

 _Our house, I could even call it that anymore.._

Dimitri opens the door and let's me first.  
I walked over to the living room and stared out the sliding door onto the garden in the distance.

I sighed, when I felt Dimitri's warm hand on my shoulder.

 _Oh how I missed his touch on my body, the way he touched my hair, my lips.._

My thoughts were broken with his smooth voice.

"Rose we need to talk about yesterday" he said gently.

I turned to face him as he removed his hand from my shoulder.

"We already talked and you agreed with me. So there is nothing else to talk about" I said in a neutral tone.

"No you talked and I simply nodded. I didn't want another incident to happen." he said calmly.

I stayed silent, I didn't know what to say.

"I just want to take this moment that we are alone and calm to talk about what happened yesterday... before the attack.." he said cautiously.

I turned around to stare out the sliding door again.

"Roza.." He said softly.

Oh how my heart fluttered at the way he said my name.  
He then placed his hand on my face and gently moved my head to face him.

"We need to talk about this.." He whispered.

I nodded as I stared into his deep brown eyes.  
I sighed.

"Okay.." I whispered back.

He moved his warm hands from my face and gestured to sit on the couch.  
I slowly made my way over and sat down as Dimitri followed.

After a moment of silence, I spoke.

"Dimitri.. I.. I wish things could go back to the way they were between us but I know that will never happen.." I said softly.

Dimitri was about to say something when I interrupted him.

"Please let me finish." I said as I looked into his eyes again.

He nodded.

I looked at his hands and grabbed them as I went on.

"I messed up, I know that. I should.. I should've told you that night that Kady was your daughter. I was just so scared.. I didn't want to lose you again and I didn't know how you would react..." I paused.

I looked into his eyes again.

".. I know that's not an excuse. I'm so sorry Dimitri. If I could go back I would of told you that night." I said softly as a tear came down my right cheek.

He pulled his hands away as he pondered my words.

"You still had no right to keep her from me all this time." He said as his voice hardened a bit.

"I know-" I started to say when he put a finger on my lips to keep me from talking further.

"It's my time to talk." he said with a stern voice.

I nodded.

"Rose you should of told me the moment you found out that you were pregnant" he said softly as pain filled his face.

I knew it hurt him still to know that he missed all that precious time with Kady. His eyes were filled with such sadness.

"I know that you did what you thought was right and you've done a wonderful job of raising Kady. She is so much like you, full of fight and love..." he said with pride and a hint of love.

I smiled slightly.

He then sighed.

"I know that I'm partly at fault for just leaving the way I did.." he said saddened as he ran his

fingers through his hair.

A moment of silence passed.

"I don't know if I can forgive you yet, at least not at this moment. It still hurts too much." he said softly as he looked away from me.

His words hit me like a ton of bricks, I knew it would take time.

 _..that is if he ever forgives me._

* * *

P.S.

So comment if y'all want me to post the next chapter later this week (even tomorrow is possible) or if y'all would rather wait a week from today?

Also what do y'all think so far? How did you think things were gonna turn out?

Love,

Si


	12. Chapter 9

Hi y'all!

Most of y'all wanted this to be posted asap, so obviously I went ahead and did that but I do wanna let y'all know it might be a while (2 weeks or so) till the next chapter is up. So please bare with me, while I try to balance school and home life.

I know shadowdapple and a few others want me to fix things between Rose and Dimitri soon. I will but not as soon as y'all would like, so again just bare with me. I think y'all are gonna like the manner in which they find their way back to each other. Just know the goal was always have them come back together but as everyone knows, every couple has their up's and down's.

Again please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 40

The following days were the worst, the only things that got me through my pain was my angel and my training. They helped me keep moving on, even though I felt like a zombie.. just going through the motions.

An angelic voice broke my train of thought.

"Mommy.." said Kady innocently.

"Yes angel?" I said sweetly as I masked my pain.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet and you're never quiet." she said in wonder.

I giggled a little, even my angel knew something was wrong. How could a young child pick up on something that others have missed..

"Yes angel, mommy just has a few things on her mind… but don't worry angel. I'll be fine." I said as I tried to reassure her.

"O-kay mommy.." she said with a hint of doubt.

Changing the subject as we grew closer to the daycare.

"Are you excited to play with your friends today?" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Julian and tell her about Harley!" she yelled in excitement.

"I am glad." I said with a smile.

Before we reached the door to the daycare, I sunk down to look her in the eyes.

"I know mommy usually spends time with you when she doesn't have to work but I have to do a few things. But mommy promises she'll make it up to you. Okay angel?" I said as I looked at her with loving eyes.

"Okay mommy, I love you." she said as she gave me a warm hug.

"I love you too angel. Now get inside before you're late." I said warmly.

"Okay!" she said as she hopped inside as I followed her to check her in.

As soon as I was done, I headed towards the track. I had changed into my usual gym clothes this morning. But as I got closer to the track, I started to question my decision.

I usually welcomed the extra time I could spend with Kady but I couldn't let her see me like this.

 _I needed to be my normal self, whatever that meant._

I stretched a bit and concentrated on my breathing before I tried to run my worries away. I then grabbed my ipod from my pocket, put my earbuds in and put it on shuffle.

I just started running..

The song 'I hate you, I love you' by gnash popped on first.

 _Feeling used_

 _But I'm_

 _Still missing you_

 _And I can't_

 _See the end of this_

 _Just wanna feel your kiss_

 _Against my lips_

 _And now all this time_

 _Is passing by_

 _But I still can't seem to tell you why_

 _It hurts me every time I see you_

 _Realize how much I need you_

How simple words could cause me so much pain, I've made so many mistakes..

Tears started to come down..

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I love you

Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you

Oh how I hated him, how I hate his ability to break me into a million little pieces again… yet no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to stop loving him. I love him, I love him.

I hate you, I love you,

I hate that I want you

You want her, you need her

And I'll never be her

Dimitri was right.. his words were stuck on replay from that night..

I'll never be her. I'll never be the girl he needs, I was never the girl he thought I was. I was just trying to live up to his expectations of me, I was just trying to be that girl that filled his eyes of joy... he's in love with... a fantasy version of me...

My thoughts broken by a figure in the distance.

I could see a person coming up the track out of the corner of my eye, I tried to recompose myself before they could reach me. As I saw them get closer, I started to recognize the figure.. I saw that it was Eddie as I came to a halt.

"Hey Eddie.." I said gently.

"Hey.. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.." he said as searched my face for some kind of emotion.

"You've seem kind out of it yet not.. You do the job the same but that fight I see in you, I haven't seen it since that night." he said cautiously.

I knew exactly what night Eddie was referring to, that night where my whole world came crashing down. The only things that saved me from myself destruction was my Kady and Lissa, I don't know what I would've done if i had lost either one of them that night.

I thought careful of Eddie's words before I spoke.

"I'm.. I'm just still processing it all Eddie. Don't worry." I said while I gave him a fake smile.

"You can't fool me Rose, remember? ...I know you too well. You can try and lie to everyone else but we've been through a lot for you not to trust me. I won't judge you, you know that." he said with a frustrated tone.

I was stunned at Eddie's words, I can't ever remember a time when he pushed me to talk further. Eddie usually left things alone.

"I'm just.. I'm still worried about Kady." I said knowing it was only half of the truth.

"No Rose, cut the crap!" he said sharply.

I took a step back, my eyes widened.

"Kady is important to all of us but you would of used what happened to her to fuel you, to make sure no one could hurt her again." he barked.

"I-, I-" I stuttered.

"Rose.. I've seen you angry, I've seen the way you put it into every fiber of your being.." he said sternly.

"I saw it when Mason died.." he said softly as he looked down at the ground.

 _Oh Mason.. how I missed you more now. You were my partner in crime.. you would of loved Kady._

Eddie then stared me straight in the eye.

"But you're just moping. Something else is going on." he said in a concerned tone.

I don't understand when he got so good at reading me. I usually have to worry about Lissa.. but I never thought Eddie would catch on before she did.

I knew I couldn't lie to Eddie, not when he could obviously tell something was wrong.

"Um.. well, I've just had a hard time with Dimitri. It's been tough since he found out Kady was his and it has been a hard adjustment for us." I said as calmly as I could while trying to hide my feelings.

"There's more to it Rose. I know it." he stated.

I started to feel the tears come back, Eddie started to search my face for another hint.

"Did he do something Rose?" he asked with concern. I could see his mind searching for an answer.

"...Did he hurt you?!" he asked baffled as he tried to control his anger.

"No! It's just been tough. He obviously got upset about not knowing that he was Kady's father, in the spur of the moment he just pinned me to the wall." I said rapidly.

 _Shit. I just slipped up.._

"Don't worry about it." I said quickly, hoping Eddie missed the slip up.

"He did what?! He had no right to touch you, not after the way he left you!" he yelled enraged.

 _Fuck._

"Eddie calm down! It's over, it's done. Part of it was my fault for not telling him sooner." I said as i tried to calm him down.

 _I didn't want to know how he would react if he knew the rest, I could never take that chance with anyone._

"How can you say that?!" he hissed.

In that inopportune moment Dimitri appeared.

As soon as Eddie's eyes saw Dimitri at the edge of the track, he started furiously running towards him. I tried to catch up to him but his anger seem to fuel him and before I could reach him..

Eddie swung at Dimitri.

"How dare you?!" yelled at Dimitri as he took another swung at him.

Dimitri was stunned but blocked his punch.

"What are you talking about Eddie?" he said confused.

Dimitri wasn't one to be caught by surprise but he seemed to be distracted when Eddie hit him. When he saw me, his face changed. He knew whatever Eddie's problem was it involved me.

Eddie swung again, landing on Dimitri's side. Dimitri showed minor signs of pain, which meant it hurt more than he was willing to admit.

Dimitri swung at Eddie causing him to tumble to the ground. As Eddie started to get up, I saw him spit some blood onto the concrete.

I ran to him.

"Eddie! Stop! Your bleeding!" I said concerned as I tried to help him.

"Stay out of it Rose!" he barked at me as he pushed me away.

"Listen to her Eddie." Dimitri said calmly.

I glared at him.

"You stay out of it Dimitri!" I hissed.

I grabbed Eddie shoulder with force and pulled him towards me.

I can't believe he reacted like this..

"Let's go Eddie! I yelled angrily.

"You and me, Belikov. Friday. In the gym." said Eddie as I pulled him away from Dimitri.

"Be ready!" He yelled as I continued to dragged him further away.

As soon as I thought we were far enough from Dimitri, I turned to face Eddie.

"What the hell Eddie! What did you do that for?!" I said angrily, my blood was boiling.

"Don't tell me you still care about him after everything that happened?!" he said with fury.

I looked away from Eddie, knowing that would confirm his question.

"Are you serious Rose?!" he said in astonishment as he tried to contain his anger.

I saw his hands turn into fists.

He walked a few steps away from me before he turned back to face me and tightened his fists.

"Why? After everything he did to you?! Then this?!" he asked angrily.

I saw the anger rise again when it dawned on him.

"...Do you love him still?!" he said in disbelief.

I simply nodded and I saw all that anger turn into disbelief.

"I'm.. sorry Eddie. No matter how hard I try to stop.. I can't.." I said defeatedly as I looked away from his eyes.

"I know that I will love him till my last breathe.." I said as I whispered this sad truth.

A truth that would haunt me till my last moments.

Eddie turned away from me.

"..Wow.." he whispered.

Eddie looked at me with something I had never seen before, pity.

He looked away before he sighed.

"I need some time to think.." said Eddie as he walked away.

 _What am I going to do?_

* * *

 _I hope you liked this chapter! What are y'all's thoughts? Do you think Eddie had a right to react that way?_

 _I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

 _Love,_

 _Si._


	13. Chapter 10

Hi y'all! I haven't been able to write lately but i thought giving you most of chapter 41 would make up for me being MIA. I hope y'all enjoy what I've written so far, I promise some tender moments are going to come up for Rose and Dimitri.

* * *

Chapter 41

 **Dimitri POV:**

What could of set him off like that, Eddie wasn't the type to attack without reason.. I was lost in my thoughts when I walked past a group of guardians then I heard my name and turned to face them.

"Hey Belikov, Hathaway must be magical to have you and Castile at each other's throats." said the guardian with a grin.

Enraged I grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't you dare disrespect her like that again!" I growled with a chilling voice.

I released him but before I left, I gave him a warning.

"Next time, I won't be so nice." I said as I walked away

I didn't care if he reported me, I may not have fully forgiven Rose yet but no one was going to disrespect her like that. She was the mother of my child and I knew without a doubt that the only person she has even been with is me.

As I walked towards the house, I remembered our time together at the academy. Ironically things were simpler then, we knew why we couldn't be together. The reasons were simple.

"Oh Roza.." I whispered softly.

She loved me still after all these years, even after I left.. but I can't forgive her, not yet for keeping Kady away from me..

But I knew in my heart that I would never love another person the way I loved her.. she was my Roza..

I knew Lissa had picked up Kady from daycare in case my shift ran a bit late as it usually did.

As I got closer to Lissa's door, a piercing thought still lingered..

 _after what I did, after how I acted that night.. would Roza ever forgive me again.._

 _we never really talked about the way I acted, the shameful way I acted._

As I was about to knock on the door, Lissa opened it with a half smile on her face.

Behind her was my little angel.

"Daddy! Daddy! You're home!" she yelled with joy.

"Yes I'm home angel" I said with a smile.

I could see Lissa smiling at Kady but it also looked like she had something else to say.

"Um, could we talk Dimitri?" said Lissa in a semi cold tone.

"Sure.. Lissa." i said knowing where this conversation might lead.

I brought myself to Kady level and held her hands gently.

"Why don't you go play with your Uncle, while I go talk for a few moments with your Auntie Lissa."

She nodded her head before she zoomed off to find Christian.

"Dimitri, you need to figure things out with Rose." said Lissa in a serious tone.

"Lissa with all due respect, that is none of your business." I said in a calm voice.

"Yes it is! Seeing as it involves Rose and my niece." she said firmly.

"Dimitri don't you see how much it pains her to know the pain she's caused you. I can see it in her aura, the pain she feels all the time.. You and Kady are her whole world." she said with a tender tone.

"She should've told me the moment she find out she was pregnant!" I said sternly as I tried to control my anger.

"Yes maybe that's true.. but to be honest Dimitri, I probably would of done the same thing if that had happened to me." she said with a harshness that I had never heard before.

"How can you say-" I said as I was interrupted by Kady's voice in the background.

"Uncle Chrissie, I'm gonna kick your butt again." she said with a semi serious tone, in that moment I could see Rose's influence on her crystal clear.

I shook my head with a slight smile on my face before I turned my attention back to Lissa.

"She's so much like Rose" she comments as a smile appears on her face.

"Yes, she has her mother's spirit.." I said calmly.

Lissa was clearly agitated at this point.

"You can't keep avoiding her name Dimitri! Do you honestly hate her that much now? That you can't even bring yourself to say her name?" she scoffed with a fury in her eyes.

Before she could say more, Kady came running out of the living room.

"Daddy! Daddy! You should see how I punched Uncle Chrissie in the face! I did it just like you taught me!" she said with pure pride.

She shook her head.

"I better check on Christian.. " she said with a chuckle but before she turned away.

"Dimitri this conversation isn't over" she said in a more serious tone.

I simply nodded, not wanting to argue further with her. I picked up Kady then I saw Christian come out of the living room with Lissa.

"You guys have to stop feeding her spinach behind our backs, her right hook is actually starting to hurt me." he said semi serious as he rubbed his right cheek.

"And Rose told me she wasn't going to show Kady how to make her punches hurt." he murmured.

I chucked.

"Actually _I_ showed her how to throw a right hook yesterday." I said amused

"Either way it's good practice for you, that way you are always ready for the Strigoi." I said with a chuckle.

"I think I rather take a Strigoi anyday than her right hook." he said bluntly.

Lissa and I just started laughing.

I then looked at the clock and I saw that it was time to head home. I wanted to get there before Rose did.

"Tell your Aunt and Uncle goodbye angel, it's time to go home. Your mom's gonna be home soon." I said in a neutral voice.

"Okay, daddy. Bye Auntie Lissa, Bye Uncle Chrissie." she said somewhat sad.

"Bye angel" said Lissa and Christian as they waved goodbye.

I could see Lissa's eyes narrowing at me as I left their house.

I knew she and Rose would always be close but it was our business on how we handled things and how we solved our problems.

As l head over to Rose's house with Kady in my arms.

"Daddy, is mommy okay?" asked Kady innocently.

"My angel why do you ask that?" I asked her back as calmly as I could.

I was concerned if my angel could pick up on it, so would others.. _maybe_ that's why Eddie reacted that way earlier..

Kady voice broke my train of thoughts.

"I don't know mommy has seemed different these last days.." she said with a worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry angel mommy will be fine.." I said as convincingly as I could.

Oh little did my angel know, that I was part of the reason...

She so innocent, so full of light.

Would she figure me if she found out how I treated her mother that night. I know I shouldn't of reacted the way I did.. I didn't want to hurt Rose but I was so anger. How could she of lied to me.. Kady sweet voice broke my thoughts again.

"But I have a great plan to cheer her up daddy!" she said excitedly.

The excitement filled her whole body and she beamed with simple joy.

"Oh and what is that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we could throw a party for mommy with Auntie Lissa, Uncle Chrissie, oh and with Uncle Adrian. And Grandma and Grandpa too!" she said with joy as she clapped her hands.

"Hmm." I said silently as I thought.

"Oh.. do you not like it daddy?" she said softly as her eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh no angel! I'm.. I'm just not sure how your mom would react." I said trying to find the right words.

Rose always knew what to say, even when it seemed that there was no right thing to say. In times like this I missed her desperately, I missed her ability to understand. She always tried to understand even if she was angry or furious at you. She understood why I took off so many years ago, even when it caused her so much pain and so much heartbreak.

"Are you okay daddy? Mommy looked the same way.. she looked sad in her eyes." she said with a curious look.

I was taken back by her words, how could a child of 4 years be able to see so much. She was just like her mother.. She had the ability to look straight into her loved ones soul, she could see through the walls.

"Oh, Roza.." I said softly

"Daddy.. Why do you say mommy's name in a weird way?" she asked curiously.

I didn't realized that she heard me.

"It's just.. um.. the way you say it in Russian angel. It was my way of showing her my love for her… when we first met" I said softly.

"O-h, then why don't you use it anymore daddy?" she asked with wonder in her eyes.

Her question caught me by surprise, I didn't think she would notice something.. so small. It was anything but that to me and Rose, when I said her name like that.. her eyes would shine with love and joy.

Kady question made me only yearn more for Rose, I missed her despite everything.

"Um.. daddy only uses it on special occasions." I tried to say in a neutral tone as I lied.

I saw the wheels turning behind her eyes as her eyes widened with excitement again.

"You can use it at the party daddy!" she yelped with joy.

"We'll see angel" I said as I kissed her forehead.

 **Rose POV:**

I just finished my shift and couldn't stop thinking about Eddie's reaction. He was always so understanding, how could he not understand this time. He was one of the people who never judged me..

I was consumed by my thoughts as I walked towards my house. I didn't know how long I could go on like this with Dimitri, it seems to open my wound more and more each day. I always thought the darkness would take me to the brink of insanity but this takes the cake.

When I arrived at my door, I thought here comes World War III. As I entered the door, I saw my angel come running to the door instead.

"Mommy!" yelled my angel with joy as she jumped into my arms.

"Hi angel, i missed you." I said as I picked her up.

"Mommy you were only gone for a little while" she said sweetly as placed her head on my shoulder.

"I know but I still missed you" I whispered in her ear.

I had forgotten that Lissa picked her up early, so Dimitri could spend some more time with her. I searched for Dimitri as I walked further into my house and found him in the living room sitting on the couch.

I walked over to the couch and sat near Dimitri.

"I love you mommy and daddy." said Kady with all the love in the world as she looked at us.

Kady grabbed Dimitri's and mines hands and put them together. We stared into each other's eyes, I took in his deep brown eyes and I could see him looking as deeply into mine but then he broke the hold a moment later..

We both looked back to Kady.

"We love you too angel" we said tenderly.

Dimitri cleared his voice and looked at Kady.

"How about tomorrow afternoon you hang out with your Auntie Lissa and Uncle Christian, while me and your mom talk about some important things?' he said tenderly.

Kady shook her head up and down in excitement then frowned.

"What's wrong angel?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you and daddy sure seemed to have a loooot of serious talks.." she said as she furrowed her brows.

Dimitri and I just chuckled.

"Oh sweetie don't worry about that, it's just grown up stuff." I said calmly.

"O-kay but i'm keep an eye on you two." she said as she cutely tried to narrow her eyes.

I put my hands up.

"Alright, I'll try to behave angel." I said trying to be as serious as I could.

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for Kady's bedtime.

"Angel it is time for a bath so that you can go to bed." I said as I walked towards the stairs to get her bath ready.

"Can i have my pink rubber ducky with me mommy?" she said with pleading eyes.

"Only if you promise not to splash too much water." I said playfully.

"I PROMISE MOMMY!" she yelled in excitement as she hugged me.

She then ran to her room for her ducky, I turned back towards Dimitri.

"I'll be right back after I put Kady to bed." I said calmly.

"I can help you with that… if you want?" said Dimitri cautiously.

"That would be great, she loves it when you read her to bed." I said

"But no westerns." I said firmly as i gave him a pointed look.

"Rose you're depriving her of knowledge." He said wide-eyed.

"No they are too gory for her Dimitri." I said while still giving him a pointed look.

He grunted, he knew I was right.

He stood for moment in silence, pensively thinking.

 _Oh no. That's never good..._

"What about _Little House on the Prairie_? It's a children's book and a western" He said smugly.

 _Shit._

 _(mental facepalm)_

"Fine." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"But only one time a week or I might go crazier than I already am." I said already regretting this.

"I can work with that." he said with a smirk and glimmering eyes.

I just shook my head as I went up the stairs to give Kady her bath.

* * *

I know the ending is a bit mundane but it seemed like a good place to stop. Hopefully I can find time to write the following chapter and have it posted before mid-june.

Oh! I would love song suggestions for this party Kady wants to have. What would the gang be listening to? What song do y'all think fits Rose and Dimitri? What should Kady's favorite song be?

You can leave your suggestions in a review or PM me directly too!

Have an amazing day everyone!(:


End file.
